<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When one mistakenly attempts to murder the wrong person. by SorenTree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249511">When one mistakenly attempts to murder the wrong person.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenTree/pseuds/SorenTree'>SorenTree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Multi, Swearing, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:07:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenTree/pseuds/SorenTree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Russia's attempt to murder America leads to Canada being held captive in Russia's house, things can only begin to go even more downhill after that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/Japan (Hetalia), Canada/Lithuania (Hetalia), Canada/Russia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was cold. It always was cold for the Russian. Each step for Ivan was like the cracking of ice on the pavement. Fragile but no less dangerous. With cold eyes, He watched the other, the grip on his pipe sharp and heavy. </p><p>One might ask what was Russia doing? Well….. Russia had enough of America. Truthfully Ivan always wanted the other dead, but today was the last straw. Each insult that insufferable man said burned into Russia's flesh digging up old scars. Nothing but unnecessary cruel jabs. Yet Ivan was a changed man, he just couldn't kill someone out of anger and if it weren't for the high amount of liquor in his bloodstream just maybe he wouldn't have been carrying out his 100-year revenge plan.</p><p>His target lay before him walking at a much faster pace, checking their phone on and off as if they were expecting an important call. They had yet to learn of the sinister intentions of the man behind him. Maybe a phonecall wasn't that important challenged with this.<br/>
His metal pipe felt heavy in his hands. Heavy with inner turmoil.<br/>
He grew closer, placing a hand on the blonde male's shoulders. Causing the other to flinch-</p><p>"Greetings comrade Alfred"</p><p>Canada's eyes blew wide. America and Russia weren't close enough to be using human names. Dread filled his heart, there must have been something sinister in those words.<br/>
. . .</p><p>That's when Russia struck. The powerful blow hit Canada straight in the side of the head, knocking him to his hands and knees on the cold pavement. He regained his footing with a startled jump, wild eyes searching, blood dribbling down the side of his head in thick streams, staining blonde locks. </p><p>The pipe swung again Canada swiftly slid to his left gaze locked onto Russia and struck out with his right leg, nailing Russia right in the shin. The larger country froze in surprise only to swing the pipe again unphased. Canada dodged the blow, looked for an opening then struck an unprepared Russia in the side. Only to shake his hand in pain. Dammit, did that break his wrist?</p><p>Russia smiled widened as he swung again. This dance-like fight lasting for roughly 10 minutes, consisting of Russia slowly backing the other down the street, while the other tried to gain the upper hand in dodgy and well thought out planned strikes. Well, as thought out as panicked injured man could make.<br/>
-</p><p>Russia was surprised, he always imagined America to be the kind to repeatedly punch a tree without thinking of running over and grabbing a hatchet. No America's fighting rythm was so much different than what he had originally thought, it was quick and though out, not brash and upfront.</p><p>He struck the other again this time in the shoulder, they hissed, losing their footing a little. Russia took that as an opportunity to strike the ribs. A satisfying crunch echoing in the cold air. He raised his pipe again, his smile faltering for a split second when those agile hands gripped his pipe right before another strike could be delivered to the ribcage. When had America gotten taller? Russia was able to easily rip the pipe back though, he expected America to have more upper arm strength than this!? A kick to the face knocked the Russian out thought though. He felt a couple of teeth loosen, the blow sending him back a foot. Huh...</p><p>Russia shook his head and continued his slow stalking like attack, backing a panicked America into a wall.</p><p>-<br/>
Canada was scared. No. Terrified. He had no idea what his brother did to piss Russia off all, all he could theorize was that it must have been serious.<br/>
He dodged another swing his ribs aching. Maybe he could talk to him. Tell him he got the wrong man.</p><p>"IM NOT AMERICA!"</p><p>The pipe hit him right in the neck causing him to let out a croaking noise as he began struggling to breathe. His body fell to the ground as he wreathed about in agony.<br/>
It was after the blow that Russia processed the words of the man beneath him. Not America.... Then who was He? Russia looked deep into violet eyes his forever smile almost turned into a frown; this person wasn't America.</p><p>He continued staring into wide violet eyes, confusion bubbling like a boiling pot; No, no, not violet, plum, rich plum eyes. Slow and careful Russia lowered his pipe and took note of the other's fine hair that lay beautifully in the snow. Dread crept deep inside Ivan's stomach, constricting around organs and spreading up his lungs restricting breath. His permanent childish smile faltered once. Russia was one for feminism and equal rights and all, but he still couldn't stand the thought of murdering a woman over a man and at this point, he didn't really know what Mathew was and was almost, dare I say afraid to touch him? Though with a second look, despite the other’s hair and fine features, he appeared masculine enough. </p><p>Russia stood there uselessly for a bit, hands lying limp against the sides of his legs as he shook away the urge to leave. He couldn't leave the other to die, countries could die yes, but they would always come back unless you. . . . . .  well, that's enough facts for now. The only issue was that Russia didn't know for sure if this man was a country? For all, he knew this man, could be a state of America's for hell's sake. And if this man was, in fact, a state who knew if he'd come back after death. There was also the issue that if his sisters found out Ukraine would never forgive him, the idea of Ukraine brought a genuine smile to his lips only for it to fade into an almost fearful expression as he thought of Belarus.<br/>
Russia bit his tongue and made a rash decision. He kneeled down beside Mathew numb hands reaching underneath him and lifting him up into strong arms with no protest, head limp and body saggy. Russia examined the other man's face whose eyes were now closed as shallow breaths left his lips, leaving fog in the cold air as Ivan attempted to move them in a comfy position in his arms. Russia subconsciously relaxed once Canada was secured tightly in his arms as he started to walk as fast as he possibly could back to his house. Keeping mind of the wounds of the others and praying they wouldn't die before they reached his destination.<br/>
Also, the fact he was still drunk and didn't have the best balance didn't help his mission in reaching a certain building. </p><p>_(At Russia's house.)_</p><p>He knocked, twice, no three times? Maybe five? okay maybe knock was the wrong word. Let's just say that Russia assaulted the door with his fists about 5 times before it was opened by a frightened Latvia. </p><p>"S-sir, We were waiting for you to get home, defiantly not goofing around." Latvia stuttered out, only to have Estonia whap him over the head with a rolled-up newspaper-<br/>
"Shh." He hissed.</p><p>Latvia frowned and nodded.</p><p>Russia ignored them and barged his way into his own house, not really giving the two a chance to get out of the way, "Tell Lithuania to get medical supplies and to meet me in the basement." And with that Russia slunk away with Canada, leaving a confused Latvia and Estonia behind.</p><p>Latvia looked up at Estonia, "Who was that in Russia's arms?" The younger asked confused. His naive like eye's searching for answers in Estonia's careful yet curious ones, that same knowing yet curious eye's hardened with his reply. "I don't think we want to know."<br/>
----</p><p>Russia slowly walked down the stairs and spotted the mattress in the corner, he softly lay Canada down upon it and started to undress him only to be interrupted by Lithuania who had fallen down the stairs, causing medical supplies to spew all across the room. The last words leaving his lips before the fall being, "Sorry it took me so long sir."</p><p>Russia glared at Lithuania who painfully pulled himself off the floor, only to cover his eye's with a hand, his cheeks dusted pink, "Am, Am I, I-Interrupting something?" He squeaked out.</p><p>Russia blinked confused only to remember he was still in the process of pulling off the other's shirt, he ceased his actions, letting the cloth fall back against white skin as he stood and turned to face Lithuania. "No, you are not." He spoke with a menacing smile, his eyes shining a bit too brightly. "And If you keep asking questions, I may have to hurt you, my friend." He pouted.</p><p>Lithuania gulped and nodded twice in reply, already focused on regathering medical supplies.</p><p>"Anyways, stitch them up, give them a bath, clothe them in whatever fits and let them sleep, I'll come back down here tomorrow, you are not to leave their side," Russia commanded.</p><p>Lithuania gulped and nodded about six times, the speed in which he did made it seem like he was attempting to dislodge his own head.</p><p>"Yay!" Russia chirped with a smile, already skipping up the stairs, "I trust you'll do a good job." He spoke calmly with a hidden bitter threatening tone.<br/>
Lithuania paled and nodded once more. Not daring to question why and who this person was.</p><p>------------</p><p>Getting Canada undressed was one thing, dealing with his neck was another task Lithuania didn't think he'd be able to do. Luckily there wasn’t any blood, just deep bruises along with being defiantly broken. He set the neck in place the best he could, wrapped it up and prayed for the best. </p><p>Toris then ignored the wound on the countries head, it seemed to have completely healed on its own and turned his attention to Mathews's ribs. They also needed to be set in place. On Matthew's left side Lithuania noticed the heavy stream of blood, he paused then began fishing around the med-kit for something to freeze it, not to reduce pain but to reduce blood flow. Because he of course needed to set his ribs before he stitched him up, trying to set it while he was stitched would just cause the stitches to tear. This took about an hour and a half.</p><p>Carefully Lithuania completed all his tasks and set his attention towards that creepy bathtub in the corner of the room, he wondered if it even worked anymore? Toris tested the tap for warm water and to his surprise the tub began to fill, quickly Lithuania turned it off and rushed upstairs to fetch a clean pair of clothes, bath supplies and a towel.<br/>
He came back down to find Canada still asleep a blanket draped against his flesh for decency as Lithuania poured soap into the tub and turned the tap back on, waiting for the tub to fill.</p><p>Once it was full of steamy water Lithuania dragged the taller country into the tub nearly dropping Mathew multiple times. As he washed the other, Lithuania made sure to keep Canada's head out of the water as he gently cleaned him off with a warm soapy cloth. He even gave the hair of the other a nice clean with shampoo. The bath itself took Forty minutes.</p><p>When Toris was certain Canada was nice and clean he pulled a long sweater over his torso along with boxers, then dragged the injured man back to bed and tucked him in.<br/>
Lithuania wiped the sweat away from his brow and collapsed beside Canada, tired. His fear-filled adrenaline fading as he relaxed. He reached a hand towards Mathew and brushed honey blonde hair out of Canada's face. </p><p>"Who are you?" He questioned before falling asleep next to him from exhaustion, half hanging off the bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Who are you?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Canada wakes up, Russia is a jerk, Latvia can draw. Canada cant leave.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lithuania awoke to screaming? No, no it sounded to pleased to be a scream, it sounded more like excited squealing, he looked up to see a mortified Estonia attempting to hold back a thrilled Latvia who kept yelling something over and over his voice filled with wonder.</p><p>He blinked slowly, his mind finally filtering through Latvia's words. "It's an angel, an Angel!" He heard the smaller country announce over and over. Confused he glanced towards the male beside him. Now that He thought about it, the other did look a little holy, yet still, angels didn't bleed, this man beside him was no angel.</p><p>Tolys wanted to correct the other, to call Ravais foolish but all that came out of his throat was, "Why are you here?" Feliks was always better at speaking his mind than him, Tolys thought.</p><p>Estonia sighed, adjusting his glasses, "Latvia was curious," He explained only to add, " he was also worried as to why you didn't come back up."</p><p>Lithuania nodded, standing up, "I was tired." He explained, ignoring Latvia who pushed past him to kneel next to Mathew poking at his sleeping face with his finger.</p><p>Estonia smiled in understanding only to glare at Latvia for a split second, "Don't do that, Mr. Russia would not like that!" He scolded.</p><p>Latvia pouted but complied, settling with just watching the other sleep with star-filled eyes.</p><p>Lithuania pulled Estonia to the side, "Who is that?" He asked pointing to Canada. Estonia didn't seem to reply, his mind else where, thinking about his blog.</p><p>"Huh?" he responded.</p><p>Lithuania chuckled in understanding and repeated his question. "Do you know who he is ?" he asked pointing over to Canada. Groaning in slight pain as his stomach twisted painfully.</p><p>"Oh, that's North America." Estonia replied calmly, "Or better know as Canada."</p><p>Lithuania blinked.</p><p>"America's twin.</p><p>"Oh,"</p><p>Latvia jumped, "He's waking!" He announced happily!</p><p>The three Baltics surrounded the bed as the body in the bed began to move only to jump in fright as they sensed a presence hovering behind them.</p><p>"You can leave now, Da?"</p><p>The three did.</p><p>What were once plum looking eye's opened to reveal Icey purple eye's that appeared to flicker about as black spots dotted their vision. Russia leaned in close as a pained groan left their lips</p><p>-------------</p><p>Canada awoke in pain, The first thing he felt was a deep burning feeling in his neck, then his chest and finally his legs. He blinked his eyes open only to see blank dots. Mathew wished he could cover his ears as distant voices muttering around caused his head to pound. His hand subconsciously searched for soft fur, only to freeze as it realized that kuma wasn't there.</p><p>He lay there in agony until his vision cleared and once it did he instantly spotted Russia hovering over him, he wanted to scream to shout, but nothing came out, his throat was too sore, to dry, oh god, he needed water. He wasn't America, he didn't deserve this, heck even Alfred didn't deserve this.</p><p>"You seem alright, da?" Russia seemed to ask. A startling childish smile lazy placed across his face as his hand lay neatly folded in front of him.</p><p>Canada flinched, tears pricking his eyes. He wanted to say something, he wanted to move. He really needed some water, yet all he could do was blink *yes.*</p><p>Russia seemed confused, "Can you not talk?" He asked, perplexed as to why he was speaking in Morse code. He leaned closer.</p><p>Canada blinked *no*. Oh gosh, how were his provinces and his territory's? how are they? Were they affected? are they also in pain. . .</p><p>Russia groaned in distaste, Ignoring the ache in his chest."Very well then, Lithuania will be coming back down here to deal with you." He smiled, He didn't feel like drilling this state, province, country? With questions at the moment.</p><p>Canada looked fearful and began blinking rapidly, *Can I leave?*</p><p>Russia chuckles, "No. No one can know what I've done."</p><p>And with that, he climbed the stairs and disappeared out of the basement.</p><p>Canada felt like crying, no. Now was not a time to cry, now was time for planning. And planning he did. Although he couldn't help but wonder if his family would even notice he was missing?</p><p>Canada looked around the best he could as he waited. He took note that he was on a mattress in a cement-like room, fairly clean, a bit dusty but other than that it was fine although there seemed to be patches of dried blood on the floor. His eyes widen as he notices the only other thing in the room a creepy-looking white bathtub in the corner. With a sigh he stared at the floor, there wasn't anything of use here.</p><p>Lithuania did arrive like Russia promised about 10 minutes after the man left.</p><p>Mathew watched intently as Lithuania descended down the stairs while balancing a tray that held what appeared to be tea, soup and pain meds.</p><p>"Your awake Canada, I'm glad you're doing alright." Tolys calmly spoke in an attempt of conversation.</p><p>Canada stared at the other helplessly, happy tears leaving his eyes. This person knew him! He knew he wasn't America! He could tell Russia and he'd be able to go home!! Canada's chest filled with joy, he quickly blinked: *Tell Russia. Not America. Not America!!*</p><p>Lithuania tilted his head confused. "Is there something in your eye?" He questioned.</p><p>Canada's hope shattered, he, didn't, oh god. No, no worries his throat would heal. . . right?</p><p>Lithuania sighed sadly, "You can't speak can you?" He questioned sitting right next to him, "Don't stress your throat should heal right up. Anyways I brought you some honey tea, that should help."</p><p>Canada attempted to sit up only to have a gentle hand coax him into laying back down. "I'm going to help you up okay? We can't risk moving your neck the wrong way." Toyls explained.</p><p>Canada's icy white eye's stared deep into green with understanding. Lithuania gulped uneasily as the room felt colder than usual, He helped prop the other up. Mathew smiled in what appeared to thanks as toris spoon-fed him soup and tea. This continued in silence till both cup and bowl were empty.</p><p>"ANGEL!!" A voice shouted barging through the door, feet slapping across stair steps till he reached Matthew's bed.</p><p>Canada's eyes blew wide as Lithuania internally groaned. He was about to tell him to leave only to find his words die in his throat as Latvia handed Canada a drawing.</p><p>"I drew you, Angel, " Latvia stated, "see, see doesn't it look like you?" He asked.</p><p>Lithuania gasped, Latvia sure had a skill, each detail was drawn in horrifying detail; on what appeared to be stone lay a young blond, with torn, dirty blood-soaked white wings. The angel's hair was splayed across the stone around his head out of his face. The lifeless violet eye's of the drawing gazed into the distance, empty and bare of all joy, his mouth parted in almost an oh shape. His side seemed to be hacked open and there were bandages wrapped around his neck. He wore no shoes and appeared to be wrapped up in white sheets as he lay there, about 15 crows circling ahead.</p><p>Mathew gulped he didn't know what to say. Heck, he couldn't even speak, he simply stared at Latvia in a mixture of horror and confusion, was this angel, in this drawing really supposed to be him? He wished he could shake his head, he was no angel, his sins, well his country's sins ran deep within his skin, he was not pure. So maybe the drawing was fitting a dead angel, surrounded by a flock of crows.</p><p>Mathew's silver eye's blinked a couple of time's as he looked at Lithuania for help.</p><p>"He can't speak at the moment," Tolys explained. Pulling an elastic out of his pocket and tying his hair up.</p><p>Latvia's happy expression faded into something sad, "he's never going to be able to talk again will he?" he softly sighed, "Mr. Russia probably stole his wings too."</p><p>Lithuania felt his stomach twist, "No, all will be okay Latvia." He attempted to comfort the other. Latvia simply gave him a half-smile and Canada's heart broke.</p><p>Suddenly Estonia entered the room, laptop in hand, he quickly pushed past his brothers and kneeled next to Canada. Not once looking up from his laptop.</p><p>"So you're the second biggest country in the world?" He asked eyes star-struck.</p><p>"He can't speak."</p><p>---</p><p>Russia didn't show up that day again and Canada fell into a dreadful sleep with the Baltics who decided to stay in the basement with him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I am Canada. 3.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Canada has a nightmare. Russia has guests.<br/>Two weeks later, America notices Canada's absence. Canada enjoys some tea.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyyyyyyyyyyyyy..........I'm alive.................Sort of.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Canada drifted into an uneasy sleep and dreamed a nightmarish dream, or maybe just a sad, sad dream. A dream of America.</p><p>It was late at night. One am to be exact when Alfred had snuck in Matthew's bedroom. Softly poking his 'brothers' shoulder which in result caused Mathew to gently awake, blinking his eyes open in a tired haze. Kuma curled up right beside him as his violet eye's stared into beaming blue.</p><p>"Alfred?" Mathew questioned his voice soft and unsure. Only for his body to go rigid as he instantly pulled his covers close to his chin as if he was trying to hide from the sky itself "You're NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!" He spoke or in his case his own for of yelling.</p><p>Alfred smiled sheepishly, nervously fumbling with his hands, "I know I'm at war with Britain and all that, but I had to see you!" He explained leaning closer.</p><p>Canada lowered his quilt and shook his head in bewilderment, "Your stupid." He calmly stated.</p><p>Alfred flushed red, hands balling into fists as he pouted, "I'm not stupid. I just had something really, really important to say!" He defended.</p><p>Kuma stirred awake, "What is this important thing?" Mathew asked Intrigued.</p><p>"Mathew, Williams. Canada" He leaned in closer "Will you help me defeat Brit-"</p><p>His sentence was cut off by a shrill scream. Alfred froze only to scramble to his feet. Kuma began to snarl at him, America took a step back. "Wha?" He asked as he accidentally nearly dripped. "Ma-Mattie?"</p><p>Mathew continued to scream as footsteps echoed loudly throughout the house, America continued to back up an expression of betrayal written upon his soft young naive teen features. His back hit the window ledge the instant England barged in just in time to watch America jump out the window, his blue eyes glazed over in fiery hate.</p><p>Arthur ignored that for the time being and turned his whole attention into consoling his son in which who's existence he forgot the extent of the time.</p><p>While Arthur cradled a confused, upset Canada whose eyes had dimmed into a glaze of ice America set out to burn down Canada's capital, If he couldn't have Mattie as an Allie he was sure to hell going to make sure Canada could never Allie with someone ever again. Sadly, Canada returned the favour. The war of 1812.</p><p>-</p><p>Canada awoke with tears in his eyes. God, what kind of response was a scream? How about a yes or no instead. Tired fists grasped his blanket. The three Baltics that had fallen asleep around the edge of his mattress jolted awoke surprised as the feeling of ice water crept within their bones. Canada flinched slightly, wishing he could apologize.</p><p>Latvia stood up teeth chattering, Estonia joining him, breath turning to smoke in the air as he quickly told everyone he was going to get more blankets and not to worry. Lithuania nodded in reply to what Estonia said only to notice Canada's pained expression. He stood there aimlessly for a few seconds, he was about to ask if he was okay only to remember, yeah Canada cant speak. Instead, he simply wiped Canada's tears away and gave him the softest smile he could muster. Canada blinked his eyes and smiled back, not knowing why but he felt safe around Lithuania.</p><p>-----------------</p><p>Russia took another chug of vodka, his eye's lazily scanning the multiple new's articles he had pulled up about America. Russia rolled his eyes at the occasional article and really started to believe that he'd never really get a grasp of Ame's culture. At this point, the hope of making his 'guest' well okay hostage more comfortable appeared to be far too much work and fairly not worth it. His childish grin increased as the idea of blackmailing the United States crossed his mind. Sadly the Russian was tossed out of thought by a knock on his door. He rose to his feet with a hiss, that better not be America, he flung open the door and spotted blonde just his luck, "Greeting comrade am-" His eye's shifted lower, "Sister!" He beamed brightly as she smiled at him, he gestured for her to enter as warmly as he possibly could.</p><p>"Little brother it is so good to see you" She beamed allowing herself to be directed towards the living room. "I have good news"</p><p>"What is this good news?" Russia asked curiously, his hand leaving her shoulder as she calmly sat down.</p><p>"Belurouse and I have permission from our bosses to stay at your place for Christmas!" Ukraine announced happily.</p><p>"WHAT!?"   </p><p>-----------</p><p>Russia paled, while Ukraine watched in shock, "Do you not want us over for Christmas brother?" She asked calmly. Her face was stricken with grief as she attempted to hold back tears. "If so we can leave." She angled her body towards the door.</p><p>"Wait she's here too?" Russia blurted out, eyes flittering around the room for any sign of his younger estranged sister. Only to wince as he noticed the tears leaving his sister's eyes. He reached an awkward hand out towards her as he stood back up.</p><p>"Ukraine don't cry. I wasn't expecting such a pleasant surprise." Russia continued looking around for his other sister fearfully. "Besides just so you know I already have a guest over." He breathed out the lie's easy as if it meant nothing to him.</p><p>Ukraine tilted her head baffled, "Oh, uh why?" She asked. When on earth did her emotionally cold brother have guests?!</p><p>Russia scrambled around his head for an excuse. </p><p>It was at that moment Lithuania entered the room quietly announcing that Canada seemed to be doing better. Ukraine paled, "Wh-what happened to Canada?" She looked like she was about to cry herself a sea to drown her enemies with. The idea of her friend being in any sort of pain troubling her dearly. When did Lithuania even remember who Canada is? Nonetheless Russia.</p><p>"He's just sick. . " Lithuania tried to console, walking towards Ukraine and placing a comforting hand on her back. Ignoring Russia's glare. </p><p>"Why is he here though?" She asked, slowly realizing she hadn't seen him for a few days. "Brother what did you do?" She sobbed.</p><p>"He's staying for Christmas, because. . ." Ivan paused. " He wanted to spend time with Lithuania, they've been dating for a while," Russia stated. </p><p>Ukraine rubbed away some of her tears, "Huh, they've been dating?" She asked looking towards Lithuania surprised. She thought he had a crush on Belarus. He also looked very horrified and pale with this news. Was Lithuania pretending to be straight? Did Russia just out him!?.</p><p>"Suprise." Lithuania breathed out. Gulping slightly as Russia placed a cold threatening hand on his shoulder. "It was supposed to be a secret." Russia looked up to notice Belarus attached to the ceiling and nearly screamed.</p><p>"Sister! Get down!" Ukraine sternly shouted at her sister after following Russia's horrified gaze.</p><p>Belarus frowned and jumped down. "Big, brother. Whos Canada?" She asked coldly grasping onto his arm.</p><p>"Uh."</p><p>----------- (2 weeks later.) ----------</p><p>America looked about the meeting, Where was Canadia? It wasn't un-normal for him not to notice his brother, but this time he knew for sure his brother wasn't even there. So where was he? Mattie never missed a meeting. Wait, now that he realized it, that Commie bastard Russia wasn't there either. OH GOD RUSSIA MUST HAVE KIDNAPPED MATTIE! He thought, ignoring the fact that Japan wasn't there either. Along with a couple of other countries.</p><p>America rose from his seat. He had to save his brother.</p><p>England paused giving up on his speech as France interrupted him for the 2 hundred and 8th time. - "America where the bloody hell are you going?" He asked suddenly.</p><p>"To be the- HErrrroooooO" America shouted in reply anime-style running down the halls, purposely dragging out the word hero.</p><p>England dropped his papers startled. "Wha?" He asked out loud watching Alfred leave. The other countries also seeming confused as they all watched him disappear into the distance. His shoe's leaving black trail marks on the smooth floor being the only indication that he was even there as he disappeared behind a corner.</p><p>America turned a sharp corner, noticed japan and grabbed his wrist, swiftly dragging him with him. </p><p>Japan dug in his heels as he was dragged scuffing up the floor, "America-san. What on earth are you doing." He asked, annoyance present in his eyes. He had places to be and if that wasn't bad enough he felt like clawing his skin off or having a long warm bath now due to America's touch. It wasn't that America was disgusting, it was, just well. . . Japan didn't like being touched.</p><p>"I'm going to go find my bro-SKI!" America replied, putting extra emphasis on the ski as his grip tightened around japan's wrist. Japan winced in discomfort and America picked up its pace in dragging a now struggling japan.</p><p>"What does this have to do with me!?' Japan questioned slightly tempted to bite him. "Who even is this Bro-SKi?" </p><p>"Bro_Ski. as in my brother." America clarified. </p><p>Japan paused his struggling. "You have a brother?" </p><p>"UH. DUH!" America announced loudly. "And he's in trouble." His voice lowered considerably softer only to pipe back into his usually fake happiness. "SO AS THE HERO IMMA SAVE HIM!"</p><p>Japan could almost feel England's eye's role as America butchered his dear language. Japan chuckled, imagining the brit hitting the American over the head with a newspaper over and over until France broke them up, only to start a bigger fight due to him being unable to stop himself from groping England. </p><p>"So will you help me?' America asked startling japan out of his thoughts.</p><p>"Sure American san," Japan replied. </p><p>----------------------------</p><p>Canada watched tiredly as Ukraine and Belarus chatted calmly. Belarus's arm hung loosely in Russia's as they sat, discussing world affairs. Canada couldn't help but notice Ivan giving the three shuddering Baltics in the corner a harsh glare when his sister pulled him closer to him.</p><p>These last two weeks were full of pain so far: Physical and mental. A cross between his injures acting up and the humiliation of being caught up in an unwilling lie. although in his defence It wasn't like he was able to tell everyone he wasn't dating Lithuania. Speaking of poor Lithuania, he could tell by the way he looked at Belarus that he clearly wasn't so fond of this lie Russia stuck them in.</p><p>The first week was full of Lithuania apologizing every time he said something romantic or held Canada's hand. In full honesty Mathew didn't mind too much, he was kind of liking all this attention, it was just all this lying he wished he could stop. the second week was-</p><p>"Hello?" There was a hand waving in front of his face.</p><p>Canada blinked his eyes slowly, huh was someone trying to talk to him?</p><p>"Would you like something to drink?" Estonia asked again.</p><p>Canada blushed in embarrassment and nodded his head. Luckily nations healed faster than humans. He didn't know how on earth he would be able to hide his injuries from Ukraine this holiday. She was already suspicious of his 2-week long throat cold that made him unable to talk. So he had to just hope that he would be up and walking/talking soon. Speaking of the holidays, he now finally had people to spend it with. . . yeah, it may not be the best circumstances, but at least he wasn't lonely. Mathew's only wish was that his bear was here.</p><p>Canada sneezed softly and excepted his drink Estonia offered and downed it greedily. Chapped lips drenched in burning hot tea as it spilled down his chin and neck. Hands shaking as Mathew gripped the cup as tightly as physically possible. Estonia gulped, eyes flashing in Russia's direction, and seemed like he was about to grab the tea away. Clearly not expecting Canada's reaction. . . and not looking forward to Ivans.</p><p>Ukraine paused mid-conversation and glanced towards Canada her brow furrowed in concern. She looked like she wanted to say something. Not that Lithuania or the others would pick up on it. They were far too busy shuddering under Russia's harsh glare. Out of all of them, Lithuania was the first to take action after the realization hit. Swiftly rising to his feet and rushing to Canada's side. </p><p>"Darling, you were drinking to fast. You need to slow down." He murmured softly yet loud enough for Ukraine ears to catch up on it. Mathew's face went red with embarrassment and gave Lithuania a hesitant nod in reply.</p><p>"Maybe you take Canada to his room Toris. He needs his rest." Russia offered, yet the bitter air reeked of or else. . . or else what? perhaps death? </p><p>Belarus tightened her grip around Russia's arm and glared at the silhouette of the country before her as Lithuania helped him walk to his room. This strange man seemed to flicker in and out of existence, almost like a ghost. Yet he was no ghost. Belarus knew what ghosts looked like. . . He was clearly not one of them. Mathew appeared to be a being of another world attempting to stay in hers's, despite the fact his own realm of existence kept attempting to drag him back. Belarus shifted closer to her big brother and decided to ignore the strange country.</p><p>Ukraine felt tears build in her eyes. "Are you sure Canada's alright?" He asked her brother ignoring the harsh stare of her sister, almost as if through her eyes weren't screaming: Mine. Mine. Mine you cant take him from me. Ukraine sighed at her sister's actions. Her sister's soul was hidden yet open in a way, showing a broken girl with only one obsession holding her together. Belarus was strong in many ways and weak in a few, and those weaknesses made her all the more dangerous.</p><p>Russia had not answered his older sister's question as he watched his youngest challenge her into some kind of mental fight. He pushed Belarus off him roughly, loudly announcing he was going to bed. A creepy grin upon his face.</p><p>Russia had lied and was in fact not heading to bed and instead made his way to the guestroom Canada was staying in for the time being. The tall arctic nation passed through old worn down halls, feet softly walking upon red carpet as he glanced occasionally at old paintings of royalty from long, long ago. He stopped for a second right by a family photo of his siblings and himself in front of the fire and smiled half a true smile and continued on his way.</p><p>Russia didn't bother knocking on the door and opted for barging in. "We have so many things to talk about." He announced with a tinted smile. Canada gulped, subconsciously reaching for his bear once again.</p><p>Pale hands grasped at a green quilt. Timid and soft. Curious yet hesitant about what Russia wished to talk about.</p><p>"Y-y-yes?" He asked his voice croaking multiple times only for him to break into a fit of coughs. huh, Russia was expecting his voice to be softer, like the tinkling of bells.</p><p>Canada's stutter wasn't from fear, it was in fact from lack of use Russia noted, the hatred burning within violet eyes gave way to the fact that Mathew was not at all afraid of him. Russia rolled his eyes unimpressed, they all fear him in the end, he was about to say something only to freeze as red leaked out from between those pale fingers, Canada was coughing up blood!?. Russia's face turned several shades whiter than usual if that was ever possible, only for his feet spring to life as he hurried towards Canada and sat down beside him, softly rubbing his back, ignoring the fact his fingers felt frozen. Was Canada's country this cold? Russia pushed back that thought for now.</p><p>"It's alright," he told the other, continuing to rub circles with the palm of his hand in Mathews's back. Like how his sister used to do to him when he was younger, slowly dying from starvation with his people, despite the fact his sister was suffering just the same. Both there people attempting to flee, leaving them to stay in a foreign country that did not want them and it hurt.</p><p>"NO! It's not all right." Canada attempted to shout, coming out like a firm scolding tone. Despite not being high in volume it strained his voice, causing him to cough more. Russia placed a hand over Canada's mouth in reply and squeezed. </p><p>"No. No talking." Russia hissed. "Just use your stupid American morse code. " He demanded, letting go of his face and wiping his now blood-covered hand on his pants.</p><p>Canada nodded in reply, leaning away from Russia and rubbing his hand over his mouth in disgust. Ignoring Russia's slightly offended reaction, in his eyes, you could see it in his eyes. He gave away everything in those terrifying orbs.</p><p>"Good," Russia replied. "Now, Canvada I know we started out on the wrong foot. Yet I would like for you know to know that I slightly regret attacking you."</p><p>Canada rolled his eyes, oh yes that made him feel so much better. *SO?* He asked, flinching as Russia dropped an arm over his shoulders. Not really understanding others personal space in his own home.</p><p>"Well, comrade If you behave around my sisters and play your part I may let you go home after Christmas," Russia told him. Squeezing his shoulders slightly in threat.</p><p>Canada paused. Thinking. It's not like his family would remember his existence nonetheless invite him over for Christmas dinner. The poor Canadian usually spent Christmas with a bottle of wine and kumajiro. Speaking of kumajiro-</p><p>*Fine. I have one request though* He told Russia. Pushing Russia's arm off him and scrambling further from him on the bed.</p><p>"What is this request?" Russia asked, raising an unimpressed brow. This man near him was in no position to be demanding things.</p><p>*I want my bear. Kumahiro, he must be starving and lonely without me. .* Canada blinked in morse code. Scrambling even further.</p><p>Russia glared. He didnt want an animal in his house, "No." He replied, reaching towards the other to pull them back. How dare they be trying to leave when they were in a conversation. How rude. he was just about to grab Canada's arm when. . . . . He bit him. HE BIT HIM!?</p><p>Russia pulled his arm back in surprise, pressing it to his chest. Canada had just bitten him. Russia looked up from his arm to Canada who was smiling. That little sh*t. Russia pulled his arm back and was just about to punch him when the door opened.</p><p>"c-Canada are you alright?" Toris asked opening the door only to freeze. Green eyes draining of all life, his body now shaking, "Mr. Russia, I am so sorry for interrupting."</p><p>"It's alright Lithuania. I actually have a task for you." He told the other standing up.</p><p>"Wh-what is it?"</p><p>"Get this man his stupid bear."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>